lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Casino Crashers
Casino Crashers is an upcoming Umbrella game that is different from the others. You gather your characters from a casino, and traverse throughout a dungeon. It can be rather cruel, killing off your characters. It has been confirmed to be the first canon game in Vivillios. Gameplay Casino Crashers is a game about taking risks, hence the name. When the game starts you only begin with one character, which is Mario. You begin in a dungeon of sorts and can traverse the dungeon to gain coins, but watch out for enemies! In this game, there are two health bars. One is the one during battle, and the second one is in the overlay. The overlay is actually two (three in easy) battle health bars combined, meaning you have two/three chances with that character, or it will be eliminated. In normal mode, when a character loses all of its health, it dies, its corpse can be looted for items. In easy mode, though, characters will faint for a whole floor, and get back up after the team arrives to the next floor. To get more characters, you can use the coins you earn in the gambling center to earn chars, which all have a rarity. If you get a character you already have, you can still use it! Though you can combine the two of the same together to up its XP a little bit. Fighting is similar in formula to Smash Bros., though you have health bars. Assists are made through coins, and when a coin pops up a lottery machine will appear in the middle, and to summon the assist you must make it to the machine. The 'final smash' of the game is called a Royal Flush, which is when you get 4 Flush Cards, allowing you to bring out the power attack of the character. How the Dungeon Works Tending to your Characters Story Mode DESCENT OF GREED Many characters enter a new casino, but things then go sour when the casino finally reveals its true intentions and everything becomes a bloodbath. Mario finds himself laying on the cold dungeon floor, with the casino just up the stairs.. Read the Story Here! Story There isn't much story, but the backstory will be placed here. After a well-known Dungeon Keeper creates a new dungeon, nobody seems to be lured into it. He then has the perfect idea. He builds a casino on the first floor and attracts many people. Once everyone files in, he begins to attack them. He locks some into a gambling machine, and turns others into coins, while some others get brainwashed. A few escape, but are left in the dungeon, all alone. They must figure out a way to get out, though, this dungeon is endless.... Characters The full roster will only have 45 characters. 10 Common, 10 Uncommon, 10 Rare, 7 Ultra Rare, 5 Legendary and 3 ??? Assist Characters Muffin Shop Shopkeeper Muffin is a nomadic shopkeeper that pops up every once and awhile to sell you items, some that you can only find from him. Items TBA Babies Babies are items that can be bought, found, or even traded. Each character has 2 baby slots, so only two can be equipped at a time. Babies give some perk or special trait, and some are better then others. Babies are only usable in Main Game, though. Rival System Rivals in the game don't do much, but can be found in overworld and challenged. If Rivals are beaten then extra money (and exclusive items sometimes) will be rewarded. Note: ??? chars will have another ??? char as a rival, though it is randomized which ??? it will be. Tier List Find the Tier List here! Enemies Find Enemies Here! Soundtrack The Soundtrack can be purchased on iTunes and several other places, but also comes with the V2 game. Special thanks to AgentMuffin for some of the music. More will be added soon. Special Thanks *Special thanks to CrunchTime420, for co-creating this with me *Special thanks to Randomfrog for the arts of Actual Voltdozz and Actual Rachten. *Special thanks to AgentMuffin for the sweet music he made for this game, aswell as allowing me to use Fat Pikachu. Trivia *The creator has said that he mains Cookie Clicker, and will fight anyone who calls Cookie Clicker a bad character.